


The Fisherman

by AbsoluteColor



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Sousuke and other Sousukes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteColor/pseuds/AbsoluteColor
Summary: On a river bank, an old fishing man is visited by a kid assassin and a young cop. Three phases of a life, embodied by three different people, meet on a timeless moment. Inspired by F. De André's song "Il pescatore" (The fisherman)





	The Fisherman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic I wrote back in 2007 and translated in 2008, when I used to go by the nickname SkylessStar and AO3 didn't yet exist.  
> It has been ages since I published something, I'd like to do it again, but for now (hopefully not forever) I'll try posting my old fics here in the hope to get past my way too long writer's block.
> 
> 'FULL METAL PANIC!' and all the characters involved were created by, and thus belong to, Gato Shoji.  
> The song 'Il Pescatore' (The Fisherman) belongs to Fabrizio de André (see the end notes for a translation).

A kid with unruly brown hair was lurking around a river. The bank was steep and offered many hiding spots that, if he was smart and a little lucky, could offer him the chance to escape from the police and arrive undisturbed to a village, about ten kilometres ahead, where he knew somebody who would hide him. Moreover, the setting sun gave him some advantage on his pursuers.

Strengthening his hold on the gun he was concealing beneath his ample clothes, the kid took a look around, scanning the nearby space with his big grey eyes to find any possible sign of danger. Nobody seemed to be chasing him; at least, they weren't near enough to be seen. The other side of the river seemed clear, too.

Searching for the best path, the kid noticed that some thirty meters from him there was a man he had previously overlooked. He tensed up at first, but relaxed shortly after, as soon as he realized that the man hadn't spotted him.

_All'ombra dell'ultimo sole_  
_S'era assopito un pescatore_  
_E aveva un solco lungo il viso_  
_Come una specie di sorriso._

For a brief moment, the kid stopped to contemplate the figure. The man had dark hair, the same color as his, but with some sporadic white spot here and there. He was fishing. Suddenly, the kid remembered he hadn't eaten anything since the morning, and the day that was about to finish had been very hard for him.

The kid eyed the river. He quickly discarded the idea of fishing; the water was too deep to do it bare-handed and he couldn't afford to waste his time waiting for something to catch a bait. Not to mention, he didn't have a line to drop a bait in the water. He decided that the old fisherman would give him something.

_Venne alla spiaggia un assassino_  
_Due occhi grandi da bambino_  
_Due occhi enormi di paura_  
_Eran gli specchi di un'avventura._

He approached the man, keeping his eyes on everything around him. When he was close enough, the kid saw that the eyes of the man were closed: he was sleeping. ' _Good. I can take something without him seeing my face or knowing I've been here._ ' He turned around him to reach the bag that was on the man's other side, and noticed he had an X-shaped scar on his left cheek.

Instinctually, the kid touched his own left cheek, where there was an identical scar. Looking at him better, the young fugitive felt suddenly close to the man, as if he knew he could trust him. He decided to make his presence known. «Hey, old man. Give me the food you have in your bag. I've a gun, don't even think to say no.»

_E chiese al vecchio dammi il pane_  
_Ho poco tempo e troppa fame_  
_E chiese al vecchio dammi il vino_  
_Ho sete e sono un assassino._

The old man smiled; he had sensed the kid getting near him and his bag, but he wanted to see if he really wanted to steal his bread while he wasn't looking, if he really thought he wouldn't notice his presence.

From the way he moved, so silently, he had understood he was running from something or that he was hiding; from his steps, short and quick, he had understood he was a child. The way he had spoken reminded him an old version of himself, when he was about his age.

«Asking for food would have been enough, you know? I would have given it to you anyway, but I wouldn't have known you're armed, and thus an outlaw.» Opening his eyes, the old man was surprised to see how much that kid really resembled him. After a quick second of surprise, he bent toward his bag and took some bread that he wordlessly handed the child.

_Gli occhi dischiuse il vecchio al giorno_  
_Non si guardò neppure intorno_  
_Ma versò il vino e spezzò il pane_  
_Per chi diceva ho sete e ho fame._

The kid accepted what he had been given, without even wondering what it might be. After all, he was sure the food was safe. In the bucket resting near the man's feet there were seven fishes, all alive. The man had been there for a long time, he couldn't be a cop in disguise, neither he could know what he had done, since it didn't seem to have a radio or whatever other equipment that could give him the news. The food was for him, it was impossible that it was poisoned.

«What's your name, kid?» the man asked.

The kid eyed him between the bites. «Why should I tell you? Then you could tell the police.»

«You're right, I could. But I won't. After all, you already trusted me enough to ask for the bread and let me see your face, instead of stealing it while I seemed asleep.» The man paused, even if he knew the kid wouldn't answer him. «You know, when I was your age I, too, was an assassin. To me, killing an enemy wasn't right or wrong, it was just something to be done to survive.» The old man felt something pulling at his rod and began retrieving his prey. «Just like catching a fish.»

The kid wondered if the old man had talked about assassins because he, too, had been one or because he had understood what he had done. If he was really that smart, he could be a problem for him.

The man's voice interrupted his thoughts «My name is Sōsuke.»

Against all his principles, the kid trusted him again. After swallowing noisily, he answered the question the man had asked him. «Kashim. My name is Kashim.»

«Nice to meet you, Kashim.» said the old man, giving him some water before he could choke. Kashim shrugged and drank the water in a big gulp, then continued devouring the bread. «You should chew, else that bread will sit in your stomach, will affect your reflexes, and the police will catch you.»

Kashim slowed down just enough to be able to speak. «You're right but, really, I don't have time to waste right now.»

«Then it's true they're looking for you.» Kashim looked him for a moment, then nodded silently.

Sōsuke took the paper bag with the remaining bread and motioned for Kashim to put there the uneaten bread. Kashim glared at him, wondering if he had a death wish.

«Don't worry, I don't want it back. I want you to take it away and eat it later, when you'll have some time.» That convinced Kashim, who let the bread fall in the paper bag, that he took and hid under his clothes. «Take also this.» The old man said, offering him the water. Kashim accepted it without a word, then got on his feet.

_E fu il calore di un momento_  
_Poi via di nuovo verso il vento_  
_Davanti agli occhi ancora il sole_  
_Dietro alle spalle un pescatore._

«Do you have a place to go, Kashim? If you don't, maybe I can arrange something.» Sōsuke said.

Kashim nodded. «South from here there's a town in which I already took refuge in the past. They will hide me without a question.»

It was Sōsuke's turn to nod; he knew all too well what kind of life that kid led. «Don't worry, I won't tell the police. Now go.»

Kashim began walking, but after some steps he turned around. «Thanks for everything, old man.»

Sōsuke smiled. «Good luck, Kashim.»

As he watched him go away, Sōsuke recalled in his mind what had happened in his life. ' _If you'll ever meet a beautiful blue-haired girl, don't be afraid of being happy with her, Kashim._ ' he thought, smiling.

_Dietro alle spalle un pescatore_  
_E la memoria è già dolore_  
_È già il rimpianto di un aprile_  
_Giocato all'ombra di un cortile._

Sōsuke resumed his fishing. Looking the fishes swimming in the bucket, he thought he could have given one, or even two, to Kashim; six would be more than enough for him, Kaname and their three years old grandson -the only one at the moment- that always stayed with them when his parents were on a mission for Mithril¹.

Sōsuke closed his eyes. Some minutes later, he heard two persons approaching. Or rather, a person and a 'Bonta', evolution of the equipment he had invented years before and that Kaname had perfected: now it was an human-sized unmanned AS.

_Vennero in sella due gendarmi_  
_Vennero in sella con le armi_  
_Chiesero al vecchio se lì vicino_  
_Fosse passato un assassino._

The man, a young cop about twenty years old, went near Sōsuke. «Excuse me, sir...»

Sōsuke recognized the voice. He opened his eyes and turned around to look at the boy. «How can I help you, sergeant Sagara?»

«We're looking for a kid, about ten years old, height around one meter thirty centimetres, dark messy hair, steel grey eyes, medium built. Have you seen him?»

«A kid, sergeant? Did he escape from home or do you believe he was kidnapped? ... His parents must be worried.»

«Nothing like that, sir. That kid is wanted for the attempted murder of his guardian², an influential Hong Kong man with connection with both the rigth and the wrong people... Anyway, the man survived his fury, but it can't be said he's in good shape.»

' _Same old story._ ' Sōsuke thought bitterly.

«I'm sorry, sergeant, but I can't help you. A little while ago I heard someone's footsteps, but since they didn't bother leaving the road, I didn't bother turning around. I can't even tell if he was a kid, an adult, a dog...»

The sergeant nodded. «Can you at least tell me where he went?» The sergeant knew that man's skills very well. After all, he was his father. That boy was indeed the fourth son, the last one, of Sōsuke and Kaname. Even more dutiful than his father was, he always spoke to him as if he was a stranger anytime they meet while he was on duty. Even when there was nobody around except the 'Bonta' that, no matter how sophisticated, was only a machine.

«From what I could make from here, he was following the road in that direction.» Sōsuke pointed to his left, «But, again, I can't be sure of it.»

«Fine, sir. Thanks for your help and good afternoon.» the boy said.

«Have a nice day, sergeant.» Sōsuke watched his son go away. He would have wanted to help him, but he knew him and could tell that, if he was to meet Kashim, one of them wouldn't come out alive. Because his son, at most, would receive a tirade for letting the kid go away, he had determined the best course of action was covering Kashim.

Another fish bit, and Sōsuke decided it was time to return home to his Kaname. While he was putting away his equipment, Sōsuke thought about himself, about his son, about Kashim. He smiled, wishing the two boys a lucky life.

The young policeman, the even younger killer, the old and finally free man; in a day like all the others, on the bank of a river that held no more secrets for him, the three most significant phases of his life had meet in a moment that seemed to transcend time.

_Ma all'ombra dell'ultimo sole_  
_S'era assopito il pescatore_  
_E aveva un solco lungo il viso_  
_Come una specie di sorriso_  
_E aveva un solco lungo il viso_  
_Come una specie di sorriso._

**Author's Note:**

> Second-last editing on August, 14 2008 - some minor editing (language and the song translation, mostly) on April, 20 2019.
> 
> ¹ - I know Mithril will no longer be there when Sōsuke will be an old man, but back in 2007 when I wrote the Italian version, not even the manga had gotten to that point
> 
> ² - When I thought of Kashim's guardian I imagined him as Gauron's alter ego.
> 
> Any review is always welcome.
> 
>    
> Here is my translation of the song, more literal than poetic, as you might see for yourself  
> 
> 
> All'ombra dell'ultimo sole  
>  S'era assopito un pescatore  
>  E aveva un solco lungo il viso  
>  Come una specie di sorriso. |  | In the shadow of the setting sun  
>  A fisherman was slumbering  
>  And had a wrinkle along his face  
>  Like some kind of smile.  
> ---|---|---  
> Venne alla spiaggia un assassino  
>  Due occhi grandi da bambino  
>  Due occhi enormi di paura  
>  Eran gli specchi di un'avventura. |  | A killer came at the beach  
>  Two big childish eyes  
>  Two gigantic eyes of fear  
>  They were an adventure's mirrors.  
> E chiese al vecchio dammi il pane  
>  Ho poco tempo e troppa fame  
>  E chiese al vecchio dammi il vino  
>  Ho sete e sono un assassino. |  | And he asked the old man 'Give me the bread  
>  I'm very hungry and out of time'  
>  And asked the old man 'Give me the wine  
>  I'm thirsty and I'm a killer'.  
> Gli occhi dischiuse il vecchio al giorno  
>  Non si guardò neppure intorno  
>  Ma versò il vino e spezzò il pane  
>  Per chi diceva ho sete e ho fame. |  | The old man disclosed his eyes to the day  
>  He did not even look around  
>  But poured the wine and split the bread  
>  For the one saying 'I'm thirsty, I'm hungry'.  
> E fu il calore di un momento  
>  Poi via di nuovo verso il vento  
>  Davanti agli occhi ancora il sole  
>  Dietro alle spalle un pescatore. |  | And it was a moment's warmth  
>  Then newly away toward the wind  
>  Before the eyes still the sun  
>  Behind the shoulders a fisherman.  
> Dietro alle spalle un pescatore  
>  E la memoria è già dolore  
>  È già il rimpianto di un aprile  
>  Giocato all'ombra di un cortile. |  | Behind the shoulders a fisherman  
>  And the memory is already pain  
>  It's already the regret of one April  
>  Played in the shadows of a courtyard.  
> Vennero in sella due gendarmi  
>  Vennero in sella con le armi  
>  Chiesero al vecchio se lì vicino  
>  Fosse passato un assassino. |  | Two policemen came riding  
>  Carrying weapons they came riding  
>  They asked the old man whether around there  
>  A killer had passed by.  
> Ma all'ombra dell'ultimo sole  
>  S'era assopito il pescatore  
>  E aveva un solco lungo il viso  
>  Come una specie di sorriso  
>  E aveva un solco lungo il viso  
>  Come una specie di sorriso. |  | But in the shadow of the setting sun  
>  A fisherman was slumbering  
>  And had a wrinkle along his face  
>  Like some kind of smile  
>  And had a wrinkle along his face  
>  Like some kind of smile


End file.
